Tardis Crashing
by Fizz the Great
Summary: We all know how the Doctor always lands his Tardis at the wrong time and wrong spot. Short chapters about how the Doctor lands his Tardis at 'bad' times, especially when the Avengers are 'busy'.
1. Chapter 1: Steve Rogers

Steve Rogers was just about to fall asleep. His pillow was in perfect shape, his blankets were properly smoothed out, and he felt his eyes dropping as he laid his tired head on the fluffily white cushion. Everything was perfect and _beautiful_ , until he heard a loud whooshing sound.

And before he knew it, his room began to fade, replaced by some alien sci-fi console room. Yellow and blue lights beamed from the sides and center, and the whole room creaked as if it was alive. A strange looking man ran around the console, flipping switches and levers. It took him only three seconds to realize where he was, despite his sluggish state.

"What in the world are **you** doing here?" Steve said, voice dripping with as much venom he could muster.

The Doctor whipped around to look at him. "Whoa," he exclaimed, "how did **you** get here?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "You materialized around me Doctor, for the second time already,"

"Oh, sorry," the Doctor quickly said, "I'll leave right now, am I interrupting you in the middle of something?"

Steve let out a long sigh and glared at the Doctor straight in the eye. "Sleep," he growled.

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. Please review and like :))))) Chapter two will come** **tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tony Stark

Okay, so he was in his bed. He was waking up, hoping to smell the spring flowers and feel the warm sunshine on him as he stretched to wake up. Then he would look at the clock and see that it is 12 pm and he would slowly clamper out of bed like a cat then go to the kitchen to see what Vision's cooking. Instead, today he awoke to a humongous face. So Tony said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh f*ck," he said.

The face crinkled up into a confused state. "Whaat?" it said.

"Holy f*cking sh*t," Tony said. He got up into a sitting position and the face followed him.

He blinked his eyes then looked up again. The face was still there.

"My ass is frozen," he said. He pointed to his right. The face followed. There was a frozen donkey standing there.

"Oh," the face said, nodding, "I see,"

Tony then pointed to the Tardis behind the dick-head. "The Tardis is there," he said.

"Yes I know," the Doctor said.

"There's a door,"

"Are we playing a game?"

"It means leave,"

"Oh,"

Tony pointed at the Tardis again. "Leave," he said, stressing out the word.

"Sorry, I was just asking for A4 batteries," the Doctor said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Tony sighed, "There," he said, pointing to one of his drawers. The Doctor walked over to it and got the batteries.

"Don't you even want to-"

"I don't even want to know what you're using it for," he said. "Just, just take it and leave, go,"

The Doctor started headed for the Tardis but suddenly stopped and held up one finger.

"No, please, go, please, okay, I'm begging, just, please, go!" Tony cried, making begging motions.

The Doctor dropped his hand but his eyes lingered on him for a moment before he walked through the doors of the Tardis and disappeared in it. Soon, the blue box began to fade away too until his original wall was there again.

Tony sighed then let his face run over his face. He stared at his digital clock on his bed stand.

6:34 am.

So much for a Saturday morning.

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. Woohoo, I got reviews and favorites, you people are soooo awesome! Luv u guys, so will reward with another chapter tomorrow :))))**

 **Just went to Shanghai Disney yesterday, was meh, :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Phil Coulson

Coulson was shuffling through case files when he heard the familiar sound. He raised his head to see a blue polio telephone box appearing in front of him. A smile lit up on his lips.

"Doctor," he said, smiling as he watched the other man step out of the Tardis.

"Agent Coulson," the Doctor nodded, mirroring Coulson's smile.

Coulson looked back down again and went back to organizing his papers. "So…what brings you here?" he asked, raising his head back up to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh stuff, things, things, stuff," he said, "you know, the normal things, saving the world again and again," he let out a long sigh as he stared off into space.

"You should get a break," Coulson said.

"Maybe, I guess, yeah probably, I dunno," the Doctor raised his hands up in despair.

Coulson shifted his position in unease, "Doctor you're not making any sense,"

The Doctor sighed again. "Yeah, I think I need to go somewhere," he said.

Coulson's mouth began to tip into a grin. "Have you been to Tahiti?" he asked.

The Doctor stopped staring into space then turned to face him. "Tahiti?" he echoed.

Coulson smiled his trademark smile. "It's a magical place," he said.

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. Chapter 3! Yayy. I love Agent Coulson. Reviews** **people? Sooo bored, school's over. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sam Wilson (you poor guy!)

Sam Wilson was a good man. He was caring to his friends, and respectful to his elders. He even hosts BBQ dinners at his house. But when it comes to a British police telephone box crashing right into your stove while you're burning food up, things get ugly.

"Dang you're just as annoying as Tony dragging his frozen ass along." Sam said, rubbing his temples.

The Doctor looked confused. Sam rolled his eyes then pointed to the frozen donkey near fireplace. "I've been trying to melt it for hours but it's still frozen," he said.

The Doctor's face began to clear and he bounced up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, so whatcha doing?" He asked, staring at the claw thingy that Sam held in his hand.

Sam gritted his teeth. "Grilling," he muttered.

The Doctor craned his neck to look around. "Huh, I don't see a stove or fire." He said, "Where did it go?"

Sam rubbed his temples again then pointed to the Tardis. "Under there," he growled.

 **Hey guys Izzy here. Sorry forgot to update, someone need to remind me someday... Going to Hollywood and LA, hope I get to meet someone famous or something. I dunno catch RDJ eating in Subway?**


	5. Chapter 5: Swimming Pool

"Whoa, what happened here?!" The Doctor exclaimed as he got out of his Tardis. He stared at the flaming donkey that was once frozen.

"Strange set my ass on fire," Tony said in a somewhat vexed way.

"But last time I checked the ice seemed to be alien!" The Doctor said as he walked over to examine it.

"Are you sure Strange isn't alien?"

"No, just a soccer of some kind,"

"Heeeey, why don't we throw the donkey into the swimming pool huh? Good idea?" Clint offered.

Sam glared at him menacing. "No, not good idea," he said. He turned around just in time to see Tony push the flaming donkey into the swimming pool with a stick.

"What in the-" He yelled.

Tony stood at the edge of the swimming pool, watching his flaming donkey flame in the water.

"Man, it's still on fire?!" The Doctor said as he walked towards the swimming pool.

"The swimming pool's alien," Tony said proudly as he stood near the swimming pool with a Superman pose. "let's go kill the swimming pool,"

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. Review? If you want to see how the donkey got on fire go read my other story called Frozen Ass.**


	6. Chapter 6: Age

"Doctor, are you sure Strange isn't alien?"

"Yep,"

"How do you know?"

"I met him. 20 years ago,"

Tony's eyes grew wide. "20 years ago! Dang he's old!"

"Tony you're 52," Steve added.

"Wait what? Whaat? Holy cows I'm freaking 52 years old," Tony screamed in the Doctor's face while shaking him violently. "I'm freaking 52 years old!"

The Doctor only rolled his eyes. "Chillax I'm 1000 something,"

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. I have no idea how old the Doctor is now, I've stop keeping track a long time ago. Ever since in season 5 he said he was 1214 and then in season 6 he said 1087 and then in the Day of the Doctor he said he forgot.**


	7. Chapter 7: Natasha Romanoff

It was Christmas and for some rather insane reason, Natasha decided to invite the Doctor to their Christmas Dinner. Well, she didn't really _wanted_ to invite him, that just sort of happened. Well, in other words the Doctor crashed into their Christmas party and invited himself to dinner because he felt like it.

"Ughhh, this tastes like bread!" The Doctor said, making a face.

The Avengers stared awkwardly at him. "Uh… because it is bread," Clint said.

The Doctor made another dying face then chucked the bread across the room, mysteriously landing it right in the trash can.

"Um, here, try some mashed potatoes," Natasha offered, holding out the plate of potatoes.

The Doctor glared at it with an evil eye then got a spoon and started playing with it. "Ewww, it's all mashed up!"

"Uh… because it's mashed potatoes?" Tony said, raising an eyebrow.

Natasha sighed. "Then, what do _you_ want to eat, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned hopefully. "Fish fingers and custard?"

A sudden bang interrupted the Avengers from their thoughts as they turned and saw that Tony had planted his face straight onto the table.

"Let's hope Fury will spare us next year," he groaned.


	8. Chapter 8: Loki Laufeyson

The Doctor was walking down the corridors of Asgard when he saw Loki. Well, yes he saw Loki but it wasn't really like, see, see, Loki. The problem was first things first Loki seemed to be in some box of some kind and second things second-

"OH MY GOSH LOKI WHAT ARE YOU READING?!" The Doctor exclaimed, causing Loki to jump one foot into the air even though he was sitting.

"Uh… Harry Potter?" He said hesitantly.

The Doctor pressed his face onto the glass causing Loki to flinch. "Which book?" He asked.

"Uh… first? I just started so…"

"Oh, should I spoil something for you?"

Loki's eyes widened in fear as a dozens horrible events ran through his mind. "No! Nonono, I'm fine, really serious Doctor, I don't nee-"

But it was too late. Loki watched in helplessness as the Doctor squished his face onto the glass, his face looking like a jolly joy-ride, and uttered the ultimate two words that would change everything.

"Dum-ba-dore, dies," he said, enunciating every syllable so slow that it sounds grotesque.

Loki fell to his knees in despair. He looked up into the sky as tears steadily trickled down his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried.

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. Here's a teaser for the next chapter:**

"Get your arrow, off my Tardis!"

"Get your Tardis off my arrow!"

"...Wait, what?"


	9. Chapter 9: Clint Barton

Clint is an excellent hunter. He is in fact, an expert at hunting sandwiches and jelly donuts, all he needs to do is figure out where they are. A deer paced back and forth before him, head bent to drink from the little stream running down the side.

"Okay, slowly, slowly," Clint whispered to himself, bow stretched taunt. His arms were still, patient. He let go.

The arrow sliced through the air, speeding towards the still drinking deer, target as clear as day. Everything was what he wanted, until a freaking blue police box crashed into the forest. Now at that time, Clint had no idea he was using his special arrows that was connected to his bow. And he had absolutely no idea that a British telephone box would crash into the forest, right in front of him. Furthermore he really didn't figure what was going on until he felt a tug at his bow. He shot forward, like a shooting star in the sky, trailing behind a flying blue box.

Except the shooting star wasn't quite good looking, especially when the said shooting star was screaming insults all the way. Luckily the Tardis flew out of the forest as soon as Clint was latched on so technically they're flying in the air now.

"You idiot!" Clint yelled, holding desperately onto his bow in fear of falling.

The door up front opened. The Doctor stared at him, floppy hair looking even more crazy than before.

"What are you doing behind my Tardis!?" He said, as incredulous as ever.

"What were you doing in the forest!?" Clint screamed back. The Doctor looked flustered.

"I was hunting!" He yelled.

Clint felt his nerves being fried. "YOU DONT HUNT WITH A FREAKING BLUE BOX!"

"Just…get your arrow off my Tardis!" He called back.

"Get your Tardis off my arrow!" Clint yelled.

The Doctor paused for a moment. "Wait, what?" He said, eyebrows knitted together.

 _meanwhile somewhere far away…_

Tony set his feet on the long sleek table and sighed. "Man, I wonder what's Clint up to now," he said to the other Avengers seated around the table. "Must be something fun, you know, hunting in the woods, it's always really exciting,"

A distant scream was heard from far away. Tony let out a large sigh again. "I can almost hear his screams of laughter," he said sadly.

 _meanwhile in the forest…_

Clint made a face. "JUST PLEASE STOP YOUR TAR-"

They crashed into a very tall tree.

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. I have nothing to say except I feel very bad for Clint right now. The Doctor Strange trailer was quite awesome, it's like Inception in Marvel form.**


End file.
